The deposition of glass layers on the interior of a substrate tube, wherein one or more reactive gases and an oxygen-containing gas are supplied to said substrate tube, is known per se, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,510 in the name of the present applicant. According to the method that is known therefrom, layers of silicon dioxide, which may or may not be doped (e.g. germanium-doped silicon dioxide), are coated onto the interior surface of a substrate tube consisting of quartz glass, for example. Such a deposition reaction may be carried out by positioning the substrate tube along the cylindrical axis of the resonant cavity and subsequently flushing the inside of the tube with a gaseous mixture comprising oxygen, silicon chloride and germanium chloride, for example. Following that, a localized plasma is generated within the cavity so as to produce direct deposition of germanium-doped silicon dioxide on the interior surface of the substrate tube. Since such deposition only occurs in the vicinity of the localized plasma, the resonant cavity (and thus the plasma) must be swept along the cylindrical axis of the substrate tube in order to coat the substrate tube uniformly along the entire length thereof. When the deposition of the layers is completed, the substrate tube is thermally treated in such a manner that it will contract into a rod, which rod is also called an optical preform. If the end of the optical preform is heated in such a manner that said end starts to melt, an optical fibre can be drawn from the rod and be wound onto a reel. Such an optical fibre thus has a core-cladding portion corresponding to that of the optical preform. Because a germanium-doped core has a higher refractive index than the undoped cladding, for example, the fibre can act as a waveguide, viz. for use in propagating optical telecommunication signals. It should be noted, however, that the gaseous mixture that is flushed through the inner part of the substrate tube may also contain other components; a fluor-containing compound may be added, causing a reduction in the refractive index of the doped silicon dioxide.
European patent application No. 0 401 742 relates to an OVD process wherein silicon dioxide free from hydroxyl ions is deposited on a substrate, which substrate is localized in a space that is separated from the surrounding atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,908 relates to a method for manufacturing a preform, wherein dichlorodifluoromethane is introduced into the flame of the plasma burner; further information with regard to a conditioned atmosphere cannot be derived from said publication, however.
German Patentschrift No. 101 55 134 relates to a method for manufacturing a preform wherein the OH content is minimised; said publication makes no mention of the deposition process being carried out in an environment in which the substrate is present in a conditioned atmosphere, in particular a moisture content lower than that of a non-conditioned atmosphere.
The use of such a fibre for telecommunication purposes requires the fibre to be substantially free from contamination, since such contamination can cause serious attenuation of the signal being carried if great fibre lengths are used. As a result, it is important not only that the aforesaid PCVD process be highly uniform, but also that the reactive gases used for the deposition do not contain any undesirable impurities. During the aforesaid chemical vapour deposition, the hydrogen atoms can thus form —OH-bonds in the glass layers that have been deposited on the interior of the substrate tube, which —OH-bonds have a strongly adverse effect on the transmission spectre of a fibre drawn from an optical preform, in particular on account of the strong absorption thereof at 1240 nm and 1385 nm. Such absorption losses due to the presence of small amounts of impurities in the gaseous starting material can amount to 10-20 dB/km of a wavelength of 1385 nm. Although prior art methods exist for preventing the incorporation of such —OH-groups into the optical glass fibre, for example by carrying out a chlorination step following the deposition step in the case of porous glass structures, as known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,038, or by adding fluorine during the chemical vapour deposition reaction, for example, as known from European patent application No. 0 127 227, both prior art methods have this drawback that an additional amount of chlorine or fluorine, respectively, will find its way in the final glass structure, leading to increased attenuation losses caused by Rayleigh scattering.
Light conduction takes place in a small part of an optical glass fibre, viz. the optical core, and a small part of the cladding surrounding said core. It is important, therefore, that optical preforms from which an optical glass fibre is drawn, which glass fibre is responsible for the light conduction, be free from impurities, in particular hydroxyl groups.